Presente de Natal
by Lillith1
Summary: História de Natal sobre M&A. Ela conta como foi o seu primeiro e que presente ela ganhou. Reviews de Natal gente!


Disclaimer: Os personagens desta história não me pertencem e blá blá blá, todos já sabem né?  
  
N/A: Eu tive a idéia pra essa fic enquanto todos na minha casa se vestiam para a festa, o mais engraçado é que deu meia noite e eu nem percebí, porque fiquei   
de frente pro computador escrevendo a fic. Eu sou péssima com descrições, por isso, quando eu evito descrever alguma coisa, tais com roupa, cenário, em fim,   
mas espero que algumas descrições que eu venha a fazer, fiquem aceitáveis.   
  
  
  
" " Fala dos personagens  
' ' Pensamentos  
( ) Intromissões minhas  
  
  
  
  
  
Presente de Natal  
  
  
'Hoje estamos todos reunidos aqui na casa da Kaoru, que agora está casada com o Kenshin, para comemorarmos o Natal. O dia 25 de Dezembro sempre foi um dia qualquer pra mim, mas neste ano iremos comemorar. A Tae se converteu ao Cristianismo há algum tempo e nos contou que, nessa época, é comemorado o nascimento do filho de Deus que, mais tarde, viria a morrer por amor a todos os homens.   
Apesar de não ser Cristã, a Kaoru achou a história muito bonita e disse que nunca era demais comemorar o amor. Por isso ela convidou todos os amigos pra comemorar o Natal, o Okina, festeiro que só ele, adorou a idéia e fez com que todos, inclusive o Aoshi aceitasse o convite.  
A Tae disse que o Natal é a época aonde os milagres sempre acontecem. Que milagres estarão reservados a mim? Já estou contente por comemorar ao nascimento do amor ao lado do meu amado Aoshi, mas milagres nunca são demais. Hoje é 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal e todos estão arrumando a festa que acontecerá à noite.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!  
  
"O que foi Kaoru? Precisa de alguma coisa?" Disse um Kenshin, muito compreensivo.  
  
"É claro que eu preciso e alguma coisa, você não comprou o arroz, O ARROZ!! Como você espera que façamos alguma comida sem ARROZ!!! Disse Kaoru tacando a vasilha vazia de arroz na cabeça de Kenshin.(É verdade né gente. Toda comida Japonesa Tem que ter arroz.).  
  
"Me desculpe kaoru, eu já vou comprar." Disse Kenshin, não querendo contraria sua esposa, que estava grávida de quatro meses do primeiro filho deles.   
  
"Dá pra acreditar a feia continua fazendo o Kenshin de empregada." Disse Yahiko comendo um dos doces da festa.  
  
"E agora que está grávida, tá chantagiiiiista." Completou sano que já havia arrancado mais da metade da carne da ceia.  
  
"Yahiko! Sanosuke! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! Isso é pra ceia de mais tarde!!! Kaoru dizia enquanto uma nuvem negra se formava em seus olhos "E eu não sou Chantagista nem feeeia!!" A nuvem se transformou em choro e Kaoru saiu correndo com as lágrimas caindo.  
  
"Ei vocês dois! Porque fizeram isso, sabem que a Kaoru anda muito emotiva com a gravidez!" Misao surgiu de repente apontando um dedo ameaçador para os dois.  
  
"Olha se não é a menina doninha!" Disse Yahiko, com cara de deboche.  
  
"Eu não sou menina Doninha!!!! Já sou uma mulher!!!!  
  
"Sabe que ela tem razão Yahiko..."  
  
"O que você disse?" Yahiko se espantou com o comentário de Sano.   
  
"É verdade Yahiko, você não notou que ela ganhou um pouquinho mais de corpo? Já não parece mais um menino, ganhou uns peitos também."  
  
Misao ficou vermelhíssima, sentindo o perigo Aoshi, que também escutara a conversa, sendo que ele estava dentro do Dojo, se aproximou para evitar que alguém se machucasse, mas foi tarde demais.   
  
"Seus miseráveis, vocês me pagam! Eu vou contar pra Tsubame, Yahiko. E Você Sanosuke, vai se entender com a Megumi! Uma chuva de Kunais explodiu do lado de fora do Dojo.   
  
"Pare Misao." Disse Aoshi calmamente.  
  
Misao parou instantaneamente, ao ouvir a voz de Aoshi, não parou nem por respeito a ele, como seria o natural, parou mais por notar que ele havia escutado toda a conversa, agora ela estava com vergonha, fora humilhada a na presença de seu Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi, então você estava aqui? Vo-você ouviu a conversa?" Perguntou Misao sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.   
  
"Que conversa Misao? Eu só vim aqui porque vi você lançando Kunais pra todos os lados e alguém pode sair machucado." Aoshi continuava com seu rosto inexpressivo.  
  
"Então ta. Eu vou ver se a Kaoru está bem." Misao saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. 'É claro que ele ouviu tudo, apesar de estar dentro do Dojo dá pra se ouvir muito bem o que se fala lá fora, ainda bem que ele fingiu não saber de nada, Mas porque? Ai que vergonha.'   
  
Misao foi andando a procura de Kaoru. 'Espero que ela já esteja melhor.' Pensava Misao enquanto caminhava. Quando se aproximava da entrada ela tromba com alguém.   
  
"AI! Você não olha por onde anda não!" Misao estava muito irritada.  
  
"Eu não olho por onde ando?! Você também não estava olhando por onde anda!"  
  
"Mais você está vindo de fora, tem mais é que....." Misao parou de discutir ao perceber com quem estava falando. "Hiko?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Então é você. Distraída como sempre, não é? Eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você está Doninha, e trouxe um aperitivo muito bom." Dizia Hiko, enquanto dava palmadinhas em uma enorme garrafa de saquê.   
  
"Não me chame de Doninha!!!!"   
  
"Calma não precisa ficar nervosa." Hiko dava palmadinhas na cabeça de Misao como se estivesse falando com uma criança, aquilo já estava deixando Misao irritada. "Me diz uma coisa, aonde está a Okon?" Antes que Misao pudesse dizer alguma coisa Omasu veio em direção dos dois.   
  
"Senhor Hiko, achei que não vinha?" Disse Omasu toda sorridente.  
  
"Eu não perderia uma festa dada pelo meu discípulo tolo, do jeito que ele é desajeitado, é diversão na certa. E a Okon onde é que está?"  
  
"Está lá dentro. Tava quase indo te buscar pessoalmente, já que você demorava tanto." O sorriso de Omasu havia desaparecido ela havia respondido totalmente desanimada.  
  
"Então eu não posso deixá-la esperando mais, não é mesmo? Até mais meninas!" Hiko foi andando em direção a cozinha.  
  
Quando Hiko já estava bem longe, Omasu perguntou a Misao.  
  
"Me diz Misao. O que ela tem que eu não tenho?"  
  
"Não fica assim, só porque ele a escolheu, não significa que você não é boa o bastante. Ele não pode gostar de duas são mesmo tempo......Bem, talvez possa...."  
  
"MISAO!!!"  
  
"O que importa é que sua irmã está feliz e você deveria estar feliz por ela, não é? ^_^' "  
  
"É verdade. Mas até parece que você entende dessas coisa né, Misao?" Omasu seguiu na mesma direção que Hiko, deixando uma Misao muito contrariada.  
  
"Mas porque todo mundo me trata como CRIANÇA!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
Já anoitecia, e a casa já estava toda enfeitada para a festa. Enfeites coloridos, incensos para atrair bons fluidos, Laços vermelhos para trazer Sorte e Dinheiro e uma mesa farta, representando fartura. Todos os convidados estavam se vestindo.  
  
"Misao me ajuda aqui. Estou tendo dificuldades pra amarrar o Kimono com esse barrigão."  
"Claro que ajudo Kaoru." A voz de Misao estava um pouco desanimada.  
  
"O que foi Misao, você não parece muito contente. Eu posso não entender direitinho sobre o Natal, como a Tae entende, mas eu acho que é uma época pra você ficar feliz e não desanimada como você está."  
  
"Pronto terminei de amarrar. Sabe o que é Kaoru, todo mundo me trata com criança, vivem implicando comigo, agem como se eu não soubesse de nada, tá certo que, em comparação como Kenshin, o Aoshi, o Hiko, e todos os outros, eu não tenho experiência nenhuma de vida, mas também não significa que eu seja uma completa idiota."  
  
"Ah! Então é isso. Se o problema for esse você não precisa se preocupar."  
  
"por que não?"  
  
"Você não percebe? Todo mundo implica com você, porque gostam de você. Você é alegre, espontânea, cheia de vida e tem um temperamento muito explosivo,por tanto é muito divertido mexer contigo,porque você explode logo. Mas isso não significa que ninguém te leve a sério."  
  
"Não?"  
  
"Claro que não. Se isso fosse verdade, você acha que o Kenshin teria confiado a você a tarefa de proteger a cidade naquele dia em que os capangas de Shishio pretendiam tocar fogo nela? Se ninguém te levasse a sério, você acha que continuaria até hoje como a Okashira da Oniwabanshu?"  
  
"Mas eles só me deixaram como Okashira depois do retorno do Aoshi, pra eu não ficar enchendo eles. No fundo o verdadeiro Okashira, pra eles é o Aoshi, é pra ele que eles correm primeiramente quando acontece alguma coisa."  
  
"Isso também não é verdade, você só continua como Okashira porque é competente e eles podem até ir ao Aoshi primeiro, mas não é verdade que eles só agem alguma coisa depois de você dar o seu veredicto?"  
  
"É verdade sim."  
  
"Então pronto você não tem que pensar assim. E quer saber mais, se eu não achasse que você fosse responsável, você acha que eu te convidaria pra ser a madrinha da minha filhinha?" Misao estava agora com um belo sorriso no rosto. "Vou te contar uma coisa, mas fica só entre a gente tá bom?"  
  
"Tá bom!"  
  
"Quando eu convidei vocês do Aoi ya e o Okina disse que talvez vocês não viessem, porque o Aoshi estava cheio de coisa, o Yahiko disse - Deixa o Chato do Aoshi sozinho lá, ninguém vai sentir falta mesmo, contanto que a Misao venha. - E o Sano completou - É verdade, se a Misao não vier não vai ter graça. Tire essas caraminholas da cabeça todo mundo te ama, você é o xodó de todos."  
  
"Você está certa Kaoru, obrigada já me sinto bem melhor."  
  
"Você não vai se arrumar pra festa?"  
  
"Sabe o que é Kaoru, eu não tenho o costume de usar Kimono, por isso eu não consigo nem andar direito com isso, além do mais eu não tenho um Kimono bonito."  
  
"Então vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te empresto um Kimono meu bem bonito e quanto a andar com ele, bem você faz coisas muito mais difíceis do que isso. Vamos eu te ajudo a se arrumar."  
  
"Então ta."  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
  
Todos já estavam arrumados, quero dizer todos os homens e algumas poucas mulheres. (Sabe como é né gente. Não importa o século, as mulheres sempre demoram pra se arrumar.)  
  
"Como é que elas conseguem demorar tanto pra se arrumar." Yahiko estava super ansioso, mas não pra ver as meninas arrumadas, estava ansioso pra começar a comer.  
  
"Calma moleque mulher é assim mesmo." Disse Sano com sua fiel espinha de peixe na boca.  
  
Quando terminaram de falar Kaoru apareceu na sala. Estava vestindo um belo Kimono, só que mais largo do que os habituais, já que estava grávida, todo bordado de lindas Sakuras. Após entrar, e perceber que Misao não estava atrás dela, Kaoru voltou puxando uma Misao muito resistente a idéia de aparecer em público vestida daquele jeito.   
  
"Vem logo Misao, todos estão esperando." Kaoru dizia enquanto puxava Misao pelo braço.  
  
"Ai Kaoru, eu não acho uma boa idéia." Com um grande solavanco, Kaoru finalmente consegue trazer Misao até a sala.  
  
O Kimono de Misao era azul escuro bordado com inúmeras estrelas prateadas, e uma linda lua crescente no alto da manga esquerda do Kimono. Seus cabelos estavam soltos da rotineira trança, estavam meio presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, com uma linda presilha coberta por flores. Todos estavam muito surpresos, era a primeira vez que ela aparecia vestida sem as roupas de ninja. Por um breve momento, o olhar de Aoshi deixou de ter aquele aspecto frio, por um olhar cheio de calor, mas foi rápido demais pra que qualquer pessoa pudesse perceber.  
  
"Kaoru, você não disse que ia trazer uma amiga nova pra festa. Não vai apresentar?"   
  
"Muito engraçado Sanosuke." Respondeu Kaoru repreendendo o rapaz.  
  
"Cadê a Misao? Ela não tinha entrado com você no quarto pra se arrumar? Essa daí não é ela definitivamente, ta certo que milagres acontecem, mas isso seria demais." Não agüentando mais as provocações de Sano, Misao tira sua Kunais, sabe-se lá de onde, e começa a laçá-las em Sano.  
  
"Seu baka você me paga!!! Não vou deixar você falar assim comigo!!!"  
  
"Ahhh! Agora sim é a Misao."  
  
Todos começam a rir, menos o Aoshi é claro, mas ele já não era o mesmo de antes ha algum tempo, embora por fora ele permanecesse frio e sempre sério, por dentro ele mantinha um sorriso constante, como se houvesse, finalmente , reencontrado seus coração.  
  
  
Todos estavam muito alegres durante a ceia, Megumi havia chegado e Sanosuke parecia que tinha se transformado em outra pessoa, procurava se portar bem e, por incrível que pareça, estava na medida do possível educado. Okon servia o saquê de Hiko que estava bem alegre e não era por causa do saquê, Omasu parecia que tinha seguido o conselho de Misao, parou de sentir ciúmes e estava muito feliz por sua irmã. Isso agradava a muito a Misao, que agora comprovava o que Kaoru havia lhe dito.  
  
  
'Kaoru tem razão, eles podem implicar comigo, me chamar de criança, mas no fundo eles respeitam minhas decisão e alguns,' pensou Misao enquanto olhava para Omasu. 'alguns até seguem meu conselho, embora digam que eu não entendo do assunto. Eles só fazem isso porque me amam e me consideram parte da família. Hannia sempre dizia que os irmão mais unidos eram aqueles que estavam sempre implicando com o outro.'  
  
  
Neste momento, cortando os pensamentos de Misao, Tae se levantou.  
  
"Gente, já vai dar meia noite!!"  
  
Todos ficaram quietos e, após alguns segundos, eles ouviram a alguns metros de distância as doze badaladas do sino da capela recém construída.  
  
  
"FELIZ NATAL!!!!" Todos gritam felizes. E se abraçavam desejando tudo de bom.   
  
"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Todos se calaram e olharam pra porta. De pé e com seu inseparável cigarro, estava Saitou olhando seriamente pra eles.  
  
"Saitou. O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que você resolveu se juntar a nós pra uma festa sentimentalóide?" Disse Sano com um sorrisinho sarcástico.  
  
"Não me compare a você Sanosuke. Eu só estava passando por perto e ouvi uma gritaria vinda daqui e vim ver o que estava acontecendo." Saitou continuava indiferente.  
  
"Tudo bem Saitou, relaxa, hoje é dia de festa. Entre e coma alguns bolinhos com a gente." Disse Misao enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas de Saitou com uma mão e com a outra equilibrava uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos.  
  
"Pelo visto a menina doninha continua intrometida." Todos olharam de Saitou para Misao já esperando que estava por vir.  
  
"Você continua o grosso de sempre!" Misao tacou o a bandeja de bolinhos na cara de Saitou, quando a bandeja caiu o rosto dele era arroz puro. Depois de um tempo contemplando aquela cena, o Dojo explodiu em gargalhadas por toda a parte, até mesmo Saitou se permitiu soltar um risinho.  
  
E assim a festa continuou. Após algumas horas, quando todos já demonstravam sinais de cansaço, Misao ficou observando aquela cena atentamente, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe daquele dia tão feliz. Sano e Megumi estavam BEM próximos, quase abraçados, só não o estavam porque nenhum dos dois ia dar o primeiro passo, eram orgulhoso demais pra isso, eles estavam conversando alegremente com Tae , que começava a recolher a louça suja. Okina e Doutor Genzai, continuavam cantar sem parar, ainda que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção. Tsubame e Yahiko já estavam dormindo, (inocentemente. Não pensem besteiras!) e Omasu resolveu levá-los para seus quartos, ela ia dormir também, apesar de sua irmã insistir pra que ela continuasse juntos deles, ela não ia ficar de vela pra sua irmã e pro Hiko. Okon e Hiko se dirigiram ao jardim, foram passear um pouco, Saitou aproveitando a deixa se levantou pra ir embora, não antes de Kaoru encher ele de comida que ela havia reservado para a Tókio, mulher de Saitou.  
Aoshi já não estava mais lá e ela não sabia pra onde ele tinha ido, mesmo se soubesse não ia atrás dele, já estava pensando em desistir dele e ir a procura de outro amor, quem sabe esse não seria seu presente de Natal? Kaoru estava cansada, devia estar mesmo, com aquele barrigão! Ela dizia que seus pés nem se moviam mais de tão doídos que eles estavam, Kenshin a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto, Misao observava àquela cena com um pouquinho de inveja, Kaoru estava tão feliz. Será que um dia ela seria feliz assim? Será que um dia ela encontraria alguém que a carregasse nos braços também?  
Sentindo que estava sobrando naquele lugar,Misao resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores do Dojo. A noite estava linda, o céu estrelado, uma bela lua crescente no céu, parecia os deuses tinham invejado a beleza de Misao naquele Kimono e resolveram vestir o céu com um igual. Enquanto Misao observava, um leve e gostoso vento, sacudiu os cabelos dela fazendo com que se soltassem daquele coque e voassem livremente pela noite.  
Misao fechou os olhos e ficou apreciando àquela paisagem e sentindo aquele vento tão maravilhoso. Aquele vento se parecia muito com ela, era alegre e suave com aqueles que amava, mas se transformava em furacão num piscar de olhos quando enfrentado, mas o que mais se assemelhava a ela, era o fato do vento ser livre. Neste momento Misao sentiu como se alguém a estivesse observando, virando-se para trás, deparou-se com a figura de Aoshi. Ele agora voltara sua face para o céu.  
  
"Bonita noite, não é?"  
  
"É, é sim."  
  
Ele se aproximou mais de Misao, agora eles estavam lado a lado observando a noite.   
  
"Isso é seu, não é, Misao?" Aoshi abriu a mão e Misao pôde ver sua presilha de flores. "Ela voou até mim como se estivesse me chamando." Aoshi se aproximou mais de Misao e prendeu novamente os cabelos de Misao, mas desta vez não em um coque, pegou duas mechas da frente do cabelo e as prendeu atrás, deixando meio solto e meio presos. Misao apenas observava sem falar nada, seu coração batia alucinadamente.  
  
  
"Aoshi?" Disse Misao quebrando o silêncio.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Sabe, você está diferente. Já faz um tempo que eu percebo isso. Embora você continue....bem....você está mais alegre." Misao se sentiu insegura ao falar essas palavras, nunca sabia como Aoshi reagiria.  
  
"É verdade sim, Misao, agora eu me sinto mais alegre, apesar de não demonstrar, como você sempre demonstra."  
  
  
Ele se calou e voltou-se mais uma vez para o céu, o silêncio tomou conta de novo.  
  
"Hum. Eu....Eu posso saber o motivo?" Misao havia tomado coragem pra fazer a pergunta. Aoshi voltou-se pra ela e deu um tímido sorriso. O primeiro em muitos anos. Misao ficou espantada, não pelo fato dele ter sorrido, mas pelo fato fato dele ter conseguido ficar ainda mais belo ao sorrir e, agora, ela desejava poder para o tempo só pra poder desfrutar daquele sorriso tão lindo.  
  
"Deixa pra lá, Misao." Ele continuava a sorrir. "Foi só uma coisa que e descobri, depois de tanto tempo."  
  
"Como sempre me tratando como criança." Misao se ajoelhou e abaixou os olhos, agora ela percebia que deveria realmente esquecê-lo. Ela sempre seria uma criança pra ele. Algumas lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos dela.  
  
Aoshi se ajoelhou de frente pra ela. Colocou uma mão no rosto dela e o levantou fazendo com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele, com a outra mão enxugou as lágrimas dela.  
  
"Você pode ser qualquer coisa mas, apesar do seu jeito explosivo e alegre, você deixou de ser criança a muito tempo, minha menina Doninha." Aoshi aproximou o rosto de Misao e os lábios deles se tocaram. Uma rajada de vento envolveu o casal trazendo uma chuva de pétalas de flores, uma nuvem encobriu a lua como se ela estivesse envergonhada por sua beleza não chegar aos pés daquela cena tão bonita, e também com inveja por saber que nunca poderá ter um sentimento tão único quanto aqueles tinham.  
  
Misao se separou do beijo, do seu tão esperado beijo, pra olhar mais uma vez pra Aoshi, como se quisesse se certificar de que não era mais um sonho, de repente ele riu.  
  
"Do que você está rindo?" Perguntou Aoshi.  
  
"É que essa é a primeira vez que eu sou chamada de Doninha e não me importo, nem saiu lançando Kunais pelos ares."  
  
"Se você quiser eu tenho algumas aqui comigo."  
  
"Não precisa." E se atirou mais uma vez nos braços de seu amado. 'Puxa quando a Tae me disse que no Natal acontecem milagres, eu nunca pude imaginar isso. Que presentão eu ganhei, e esse só foi o meu primeiro Natal, o que será que eu vou ganhar no próximo?" Pensava Misao muito feliz.  
  
Uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu.  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
  
'Mais um Natal. Tantas coisas aconteceram desde o último, eu me casei com Aoshi e hoje somos muito felizes, continuamos morando no Aoi Ya pois o Okina começou a faze chantagem dizendo que estava ficando velho e todo mundo estava abandonando ele, ele disse isso porque a Okon resolveu morar com o Hiko, Omasu ficou com saudades mas ainda assim feliz por sua irmã.  
Kaoru deu à luz um lindo menino, Kenji. Ainda não foi dessa vez que eu virei madrinha, ela havia me prometido uma menina por isso eu estou esperando a menininha, acho que não vai demorar muito, ela me confidenciou a algumas semanas que está com suspeitas, eu torço que seja verdade e que seja uma menina.  
O Sano e a Megumi é que vivem discutindo, mas eu acho que eles gostam desse joguinho, um dia eles se entendem.  
Mais uma coisa estou grávida de Oito meses, completo nove daqui a duas semanas, estou tão ansiosa pra ver o rostinho do neném. Já é quase meia noite.'  
  
Bléim! Bléim! Bléim! Os pensamentos de Misao foram interrompidos pelo sino da capela que anunciava a meia noite.  
  
  
"FELIZ NATAL!!!!" Disse todos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Feliz Natal Misao!" Disse Kaoru pra ela. "Mas eu acho que você não poderia estar mais feliz não é.....Misao!" Misao estava olhando para o nada e com a boca aberta.   
  
"Kaoru chame a Megumi."  
  
"Chamar a Megumi? Pra quê?" Kaoru não entendia nada.  
  
"È que o seu afilhado resolveu comemorar o Natal junto com a gente."  
  
"Como assim, não estou entenden....." Finalmente Kaoru entendeu. "SOCORRO!!!!"  
  
Todos na festa se calaram.  
  
"O que foi Kaoru você está bem?" Disse Kenshin preocupado.  
  
"A Misao...."  
  
"O que foi Misao?!" Agora foi a vez de Aoshi ficar nervoso.  
  
"Ela...ela vai ter um bebê!!!" Finalmente ela falou  
  
Após Kaoru comunicar foi a maior correria no Dojo. Megumi apareceu correndo levando Misao para o quarto, Okina começou a chorar..."Minha menininha, tão novinha e já tendo um bebê.." Disse ele soluçando. O Sanosuke gritava..... "A doninha vai ter um bebê! A doninha vai ter um bebê! Ai!" Uma kunai cruzou o ar e por pouco não atingiu o nariz de Sano, foi Kaoru quem lançou e pelo visto ela tinha uma pontaria perfeita. Aoshi desmaiou (dá pra acreditar!) e Kenshin tentava levantar ele, tentava por que com o físico que ele tem jamais ia conseguir levantar o Aoshi. "Discípulo tolo!" Disse Hiko vindo em auxílio dele. Enquanto isso Misao apenas ria.  
  
"Força Misao."  
  
"HUUUMMM! AAAI! Eu tô tentando, Megumi, tá pensando que é fácil é?!"  
  
Alguns minutos depois um chorinho de bebê se espalhou por todo o Dojo.  
  
"É uma menininha, Misao." Disse Megumi toda orgulhosa por mais um parto bem feito. Aoshi entrou no quarto acompanhado de Kenshin e Sano. Ele sentou na cama ao lado de Misao e pegou sua filhinha nos braços completamente desajeitado.   
  
"E então já escolheu o nome dela, Misao?" Perguntou ele todo bobo.  
  
"Já sim, vai se chamar Shura."  
  
"Por que Shura?"  
  
"Kenshin me contou uma mulher pirata, muito valente e que lutava por aquilo que acreditava. E é assim que eu quero minha filha corajosa e determinada."  
  
"Então será Shura."  
  
"Você gostaria de dar o primeiro banho dela, Aoshi?" Perguntou Megumi.  
  
"Claro que sim!"  
  
"Então me acompanhe. Quantos ao resto..." O quarto estava repleto de gente. "Todos pra fora! A Kaoru vai ajudar a Misao a tomar banho."  
  
Todos Saíram.  
  
"Muito linda a minha afilhada." Disse Kaoru muito orgulhosa.  
  
"É eu sei." E soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.  
  
"O que foi Misao?!"  
  
"Se todos os meus Natais forem assim tão cheios de surpresas, acho que meu coração não vai agüentar por muito tempo."  
  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
N/A: E então gente o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu pretendia que ela fosse curta, mas cheguei a conclusão de que eu não consigo fazer fics curtas, nem meus   
capítulos são curtos, a Amanda entende bem o que é isso não é Mandy? Então gente um Feliz Natal (atrasado) e um ótimo Ano Novo.  
Gente me mandem alguns Reviews de presente, tá bom?! ^_^ 


End file.
